


Rewind IV

by posey11



Series: Rewind [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of Stiles' lines from Monday's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind IV

The hall was pitch black, save for a few flickering lights. Scott and Stiles were at the front with Allison and Lydia protecting them from any danger that may be lurking behind them. All four had their weapons at the ready as they crouched close to the wall, preparing themselves to turn the corner and face whatever may be ahead of them. Stiles held up his fist to signify a stop to the whispering and moving. He listened intently, then turned to his friends.

"Something's coming. Something bad."

They stood with their guns held tight and fingers on the trigger. The shuffling and groaning grew louder and louder. Lydia felt her hands shaking, fear and excitement coursing through her veins. Allison noticed it straight away. She placed her hand on Lydia's forearm and gave her a reassuring smile. Lydia rolled her shoulders and put all negative thoughts out of her head. They were going to be successful and were going to get out safely.

"They're coming. Fire as soon as you see them. And don't let them get close to you," Scott told the girls.

As he turned forward, there was an undead stumbling towards them. Lydia was good with those, it was the running ones that unnerved her. She stepped in front of her group and fired a round, sending the man stumbling backwards into a corner.

She scurried back and stood next to Allison. The sound had alerted more undead and they knew it was showtime. What seemed like hundreds of them poured out from who even knows where. They did their best to hold out and kill them all, but there were just too many of them. Stiles was the first to go, followed by Allison, Lydia, then Scott. A loud buzzing sound came over an intercom along with a loud, booming voice.

_"Players Batman, Hunter, Red, and Wolf are out."_

An employee ushered them to a nearby exit, the bright red lights from their chest plates leading the way. They handed in their equipment at the front desk and left.

"So, who's up for food?" Scott asked as they walked towards Stiles' Jeep.

"Me. I'm absolutely starving!" Allison replied.

"Same here," Lydia chimed in. "Who would have thought zombie laser tag would actually be fun?"

"I did. Me. I told you to trust me and I was right!" Stiles said, looking triumphant. Lydia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm in the mood for pizza," Allison said, bringing the conversation back to food.

Scott agreed and said, beaming, "Pizza will totally satisfy my winner's hunger."

"You died just like the rest of us!" Lydia said and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I died last," Scott said and laughed.

"It's not even fair. You were probably using wolf powers anyway," Stiles took Lydia's side, like always.

"That just sounds like you're a sore loser," Scott teased.

Allison laughed and put her arm around Scott's shoulder. "You should probably stop before they make you pay for all the food."


End file.
